Show me Heaven
by liar
Summary: Wendy would never forget Peter, but what if he forgets about her? Wendy returns to Neverland, but will she find a way to make Peter remember her?
1. Why are You Crying?

**Disclaimer**: Dear Mr. Barry, I hope you don't mind that I borrow your wonderful characters and use them to fuel my own imagination. I don't make money with them and I don't claim that they are mine.

**Author's Note: **Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think about my story. I love to get feedback…it makes me post my next chapter sooner.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 1**

**Why are you crying?**

* * *

"No, I won't! You can't make me!" Wendy repeated and hot tears were running down her cheeks. She simply couldn't believe that her mother would even propose anything like that at all.

"Wendy," her mother said and dapped away her daughter's tears with a white lace handkerchief in a vain attempt to console her only girl. "You can't stay in the nursery forever, precious."

"But what if he comes back? He won't be able to find me, mother. I can't go."

"Wendy, it's been nearly two years. I don't think he'll ever come back." Mrs. Darling said softly and she could see the hurt in Wendy's eyes that these words caused.

And yet, it was true. Peter Pan hadn't returned to the nursery in London ever since that early morning when the Darling family had been reunited. Wendy knew it was true and somewhere deep within her she could feel that her mother was right.

Peter would not come back to her.

"Listen, Wendy, Giggleswick is a wonderful boarding school. You'll like it there. It is about time that you get away from your brothers and start behaving like lady. Please, think about it."

Wendy didn't want to think about it. Leaving the nursery was out of the question as far as it concerned her…but unfortunately, she wasn't the one who would be finally making the decision. Her parents would and Wendy knew that they had already made their decision to send her away.

She didn't hear her mother leave the room and close the door. She was clutching her kiss in her hand, Desperately holding on to it. Holding on to him. As if it was the only thing that could keep her from drowning in her sorrow.

Soon, her brothers would come upstairs to go to bed and ask her to tell stories about Peter and the Neverland. Ever since they had returned back home she had been keeping the memory of Peter alive, although the Lost Boys, her brothers, seemed to forget more and more about their adventures as time went bye. But Wendy couldn't forget about it, she couldn't forget about Peter and he would never forget her. However, one by one her brothers had forgotten how to fly. Slightly had been the first to keep his feet firmly on the ground, but even after two years Michael sometimes dreamed so happy dreams that then he would rise an inch or two from his bed and levitate until he was woken.

Every night Wendy sat in front of the window, staring up into the sky and wishing that tonight might be the night when he would come back to her window and back to her. If he'd only ask her again to fly with him to the place where she would never have to grow up, she would go.

Living was an awfully big adventure, but to live without the one you love is worse than death.

She had been a silly little girl when she had thought that there could be a way for her and Peter to be together even though they were living in different worlds. There simply wasn't one.

Wendy's heart was aching. The pain had been inside her for so long that she couldn't even remember the night her heart had finally broken. She longed for Peter to be with her. To get her out of the nursery and away from all this pain.

Tomorrow would be the day that she had to leave London and her family behind to go to a boarding school somewhere in the North. Somewhere where Peter would never find her. But why would he want to find her now? He hadn't wanted to find her during the past two years even though he knew that she would be waiting for him by her window.

And again, Wendy rested her head on her arms and cried like she had done for so many times.

"Girl, why are you crying?" asked a timid little voice.

With a sob, Wendy looked up, expecting to find one of her brothers standing next to her, but she was alone.

"Why are you crying?" the voice repeated and this time she could see who had asked her.

He was hovering in front of her window, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern in his brown eyes. "Are you sad?" he asked and floated a little closer to the window sill.

Wendy was too startled to say anything, all she could do was nod her head. She couldn't take her eyes of him and it took her a little while until she could answer. "Who are you?" She had to force the words out of her mouth, they wouldn't be uttered easily.

"I'm Jaz."

"Jaz," Wendy whispered.

"Can I come in?" he asked and without even waiting for her to answer, he flew past her and landed graciously in the middle of the room. "Swords." She heard him say, as he picked up one of their wooden toys. Then he started rummaging in the in contents of one of the boxes where John and the others kept their toys. He looked so young, he couldn't be older than 10 or 12.

"You know," he started and turned towards her, "there swords here aren't very good, they're only made from wood. You can hardly use them to defend yourself against pirates, can you? But anyway, why have you been crying? Is there anything bothering you?"

Wendy didn't know what to make of this situation. "Did Peter send you? Is he all right?"

"Peter who?" he said and turned his attention to a mirror in the corner.

"Peter Pan."

"Never heard of him, sorry."

Now, this was something Wendy hadn't expected. She could handle that there was a boy flying around in here room who wasn't Peter, but surely he must have heard of him. After all, there was only one Neverland and one legendary Peter Pan, no matter how many lost boys there were. "But you must have heard of him. Aren't you one of the lost boys living in Neverland?"

At these words, Jaz's face seemed to literally start glowing with pride. "I'm not only one of them, I'm their leader. Trust me, there is no Peter –" But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the thunder of several pairs of feet noisly coming up the stairs and in a second, Jaz shot back into the air and to the window.

"Wait," Wendy called him back. "You can't leave."

He stopped in midair, looking at her curiously. Wendy could hear her brothers coming nearer by the second. She couldn't let him go.

"Take me with you. Take me to Neverland." Jaz quirked an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "No, listen, I am a story teller…I can tell the most wonderful stories…please," she said and her eyes begged him to take him with her.

"Stories about pirates?"

"Pirates and Mermaids and Indians." Wendy added trying to persuade him.

"But can you fly?" he asked with a nervous glance towards the door.

"I do, if you have pixie dust?"

The fact that she actually knew about pixie dust seemed to convince him and he hastily fished a little pouch out of his trousers and not wanting to waste any more time, simply emptied its contents on Wendy's head.

A shower of pixie dust engulfed her and the next thing she saw was Jaz flying out of the window into the starry night that lay over London.

"Wait," she shouted and without hesitating Wendy stepped onto the window sill and jumped.


	2. Blue as ForgetMeNots

> **Disclaimer**:

If I had the copyright,

I needn't write by candelight,

Don't try to sue me for my money,

'cause I don't think that would be funny.

I never said I owned the Pan,

But I am glad, at least I can,

Borrow him and tell a story

About the never-ending glory

Of a place called Neverland

From which all adults are band;

Except the pirates, which is clear,

None of us will ever fear,

Because we know to fight them well

And send them straight down into hell.

****

* * *

****

****

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for those encouraging, lovely reviews. Please keep going and let me know what you think about this chapter.

**Foreverintheshadows**, I hope you will like the story, I haven't come across one like this before…so I hope it will be interesting enough to keep you reading and reviewing.

**BeLlAmArEe**, I hope this chapter was as imaginative as the first one. 

**Lowri Brandybuck**, reviews make me update real fast, you see…

Most of this story is based on the 2003 movie and I imagine Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood in the roles of Peter and Wendy, but the other half is based on the original stories J.M. Barry wrote about these two characters, so there might be things that differ from the plot of the movie, just to warn you if you haven't read the books.

Oh, and I apologize for the typos and errors, but I don't have a beta reader and although I re-read the chapter before I post it, there might be some nasty little spelling mistakes that I just didn't notice.

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 2**

**Blue as Forget-me-nots**

* * *

She jumped and the next thing Wendy felt was the cool rush of night air as she fell straight towards the ground.

There was not a single happy thought in her that could have lifted her of the ground and carried her towards Neverland. She had forgotten how to fly. Had she been dreaming that this strange little boy had come to her window and lured her out of the nursery to meet her doom? Had she been dreaming that Peter had once taken her by the hand and flown with her straight on till morning?

Peter.

She closed her eyes. Now she would never ever see him again. One last time she pictured his face in her mind, his lips curling into his boyish smile and his eyes sparkling with happiness and laughter. A small, bitter smile found its way on her lips at the thought of him.

Oh, Peter.

Wendy braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she could feel herself soar higher and higher about the rooftops of London.

Peter.

She was flying again. The mere thought of him had been enough to lift her high up into the sky and now that she could feel the wind on her face, carrying her towards Neverland and Peter, the happiness within her would indeed make it quite difficult for her to be able to land at all.

"Huh, and I thought you wouldn't make it," Jaz said smirking as he appeared next to Wendy out of what seemed to be thin air.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," Wendy answered dryly and glanced at him uncertainly.

"Oh, you're welcome." And with that he grinned at her and accelerated.

"No, Jaz, wait for me! I can't fly as fast as you can!" she screamed, but the boy was already out of earshot. She had only been flying for a couple of minutes, but by now she was already beginning to feel tired and her back muscles hurt from keeping her body straight in the air. Back when Peter had taken her to Neverland, flying had seemed to be so easy. He had simply taken her by the hand and within what felt like seconds they had reached the shore of the secret island. Now things weren't as easy. She didn't even have the faintest idea in which direction she had to go. Second to the right, and straight on till morning might be good enough directions if one knows where one's going, but for Wendy they just didn't do the trick.

It was pure luck that Jaz didn't desert her for good. In fact, at first, he hadn't even noticed that Wendy couldn't keep up with him and was left way behind. Only when he decided to fly back to chat a little with some of the tiny stars he had encountered on his way so far, he accidentally ran, well, flew, into the girl who had so stubbornly insisted on accompanying him to Neverland.

"Thank goodness, you didn't forget me," Wendy exclaimed with relief and waved at him eagerly as she saw him coming towards her. She knew that Peter had tended to forget about her brothers only to easily as soon as they were out of sight and secretly she had started to worry that Jaz might have abandoned her up in the sky for good, which, in turn, had made her lose height again.

"I never forget anything," Jaz answered light-heartedly. He started flying in neat circles around her and this time Wendy grabbed hold of his ankle while she could. He frowned at her sudden and unexpected touch, but didn't shake her off.

"Please," she said holding on to him, "would you mind helping me along? I'm not as good a flyer as you are."

"Very well," he said and without further ado, he sped up and together they shot through the sky and towards another world.

It wasn't till she could see the shores of Neverland somewhere in the distance ahead of them that she let finally go of the boy's ankle. The island looked just like she had remembered on all those lonely evenings she had spent in front of her window, looking out into the sky and thinking of Peter. And as if the sun wanted to make sure that she wouldn't lose her way now that she was so close to her goal, it sent a million rays of golden light pointing like arrows at the fantastic island lying ahead of her. There was the blue lagoon where once the mermaids had tried to drown her and if it hadn't been for Peter, who had saved her in the very last minute, she would have been killed for sure. He had saved her numerous times while they had had their adventures and sometimes it had been her who had saved him.

There, right underneath one of the fluffy clouds lay the Jolly Roger, peacefully rocking back and forth in the sea and on the other side of the island she could see smoke rising which, she assumed, could only belong to an Indian settlement. Apparently, nothing had changed so far and the place seemed to bustle with life. To Wendy, it felt like coming home after an awfully long journey, and a journey it had been indeed. She had finally returned to Neverland, the place of her dreams, which, since she had left it two years ago, she had only been able to visit at night, when she was fast asleep.

"Jaz, are you sure you haven't heard of Peter?" she asked as she could at long last take her eyes of the island and looked around for her companion, but again, he had vanished from her sight.

"Jaz? Oh, boys," Wendy huffed, "they'll never change." At least, she didn't have to worry about finding her way anymore. She knew Neverland nearly as well as her nursery, there was hardly a place she hadn't explored with Peter and the Lost Boys, she wouldn't have a problem finding a way to their home underground.

The sun was already beginning to set when Wendy finally landed gracefully on the beach of the Mermaids' Lagoon, determined to make her way to the home under the ground as fast as possible. She couldn't wait to see Peter again. Oh, he would be so surprised to find her suddenly back again among the Lost Boys. Jaz probably had a memory as bad as Peter's when it came to remembering people and names or he had simply wanted to play a prank on her.

If Peter had missed her as much as she had missed him? He doubtlessly wouldn't have changed since she last saw him. He'd still be the cocky, conceited and oh so adorable boy, he had always been. Wendy, on the other hand, had changed quite a lot during the past months. Although she wasn't a woman yet, she wasn't a child either. She had grown a couple of inches and her body had developed slight curves which were faintly accentuated by the dress she wore. Peter had never even seen her wear a dress before. Every time she had been with him, she had been wearing a night gown, but when she had left the nursery earlier this evening, she still had been wearing her clothes. What would Peter say when he saw her? Would she still be his Wendy? Would she still be the same for him, as he would be the same for her?

She couldn't wait any longer, she had to find him and, what was even more urgent at the moment, she had to get to the safety of their hideout before the night would close in on the island.

The Neverland is the most wonderful place you can imagine, but once the sun sets, even there lure beasts and dangers in the shadowy forest that not even the bravest of the Lost Boys would like to meet on his own in broad daylight, let alone Wendy, who wasn't even carrying any sorts of weapon to defend herself with her.

However, it didn't take her long to come to the clearing hidden amongst huge trees, sugar canes and the most beautiful and exotic plants one can imagine. Yet, when she searched for the entrance to the home underground, she couldn't find it. Wendy was absolutely sure that she was at the right place. This was their tree, the enormous tree through which they could enter their hideout, where they were safe from any beasts, pirates and Indians, which might try and harm them otherwise.

"Hello?" she called softly and knocked against the bark, hoping to get an answer. "Is anybody at home? Peter? It's me, Wendy."

But, no matter how long she knocked and called, nobody answered her requests. Where there had once been there home, there was nothing but a tree. Wendy felt like crying. She set down on the mossy ground, burying her head in her arms and letting her tears flow freely. She had been so close to Peter and now…now that she was all alone somewhere in the middle of Neverland, she didn't know what to do anymore.

Yet, Wendy wasn't alone. Several pairs of eyes had been following her ever since she had started to make her way from the beach to the clearing, and, in fact, they had even spotted her well before she had even set foot on the island. Unfortunately, Wendy hadn't noticed she had been followed and now her sobs muffled the sounds of footsteps making their way in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't until somebody spoke to her, that she finally raised her tear-streaked face and looked up.

"Well, well, what have we hear?" She could hear a dark voice say. "What is a young lady like you doing out here in the woods when night is already falling? I think it would be better for you if you came with us, my dear."

Pirates.

Wendy was surrounded by at least half a dozen of them. Filthy, grim looking men who wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Fear took hold of her heart like an icy cold hand. Her gaze met with one of them. She was directly staring into the eyes of the man standing right in front of her. Eyes as blue as forget-me-nots. Eyes she had seen so often and that she knew so well and that seemed to entrance her every time she saw them. They seemed to burn straight into her soul, reading her heart and her innermost secrets. She couldn't speak or breath for the moment.

"Get her," he ordered.

"Ay, Capitan." And two of his men came forward and roughly grabbing her arms, dragged Wendy to her feet.


	3. Peter

**Disclaimer**:

It's due to Mr. J. M. Barry,

That we know Tink,

The little fairy,

And if you think

The same as me

Then read ahead

And we will see

What Wendy said

In Chapter Three.

**

* * *

**

****

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's all a bit mushy and there's a lot of fluff, but hey, I can't help it. Which is kind of strange, because usually I can't come anywhere near a good sappy romance, even if I wanted to. So, I'm still experimenting with it and I hope that you like the following chapter.

I have a vague idea about the plot and the story in general, but I do not have a detailed sketch of it, so I can't really say what exactly might happen in the next chapters until I write them.

This story is rated R, because there might be some incidents in the next chapters, which are not suitable for anybody under age and I think I'm better off safe than sorry.

Thanks for awesome reviews go to **daughterofthemoon00**, **Terriah** and **Panishot**. ****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 3**

**Peter**

****

* * *

****

He hadn't changed much. Although he looked older than when she had last seen him. His hair, his eyes and his insolent posture were still the same and Wendy faced him bravely as she stood in front of him, held by his two dirty goons. Slowly, the fear within her subsided and was replaced by surprise and astonishment as the realization of who stood there in front of her finally hit her.

"Peter," she whispered barely audible, more to herself than to him.

He had grown quite a lot and was a couple of inches taller than her. His messy blonde hair framed his tanned face, which had become a little more defined and mature. His body seemed even more toned and he had broader shoulders than he used to have. Instead of his former outfit made of vines and leaves, Peter was now dressed in fine linen and silk, clothes similar to the ones Hook used to wear when he was in command of the Jolly Roger. Only now Peter seemed to have taken his place.

"Peter, you're a pirate."

Saying it out loud didn't make it easier to belief in for Wendy. She had wanted to see him again and now that her wish was eventually granted, she couldn't belief her eyes. How could Peter Pan have turned into a pirate? How could he have grown? He wasn't the boy who had left her by her window. He was a man, a very young man that is, but yet a man.

"What else would I be, precious? One of those dirty children running around in this forest?" he answered with a smirk that only looked all to familiar and his men howled with laughter.

Wendy was speechless.

"Now, let's take her back to the ship, then we'll see what we can make of her." That said, the Captain turned and followed by his men and a struggling Wendy, he made his way back on board the Jolly Roger.

Wendy didn't seem to pose much of a threat to them, after all she was nothing but a little girl in their opinion, and as soon as they had reached the vessel she was unceremoniously shoved into the Captain's cabin. They didn't even bother to tie her hands. The last time she had been on board, she had shared this cabin with Peter. They had set in the chairs by the fire-place and enjoyed each others company. But back then he had been a boy. How could things have changed so much in such a short a time? Once again, tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

Defeated, she slumped down into an armchair and it didn't take long, then she could hear the door open with a click and someone enter the room.

It was Peter, who walked up to her and quietly sat down in the chair opposite hers. The same chair he had sat in two years ago. But things were different now. He was different now. He was a pirate.

"Peter, how could you?" she asked, her voice still so soft that it was but a mere whisper. "Don't you remember me?"

His eyes were still the same…blue lakes that seemed to engulf her and pull her into the deep waters of his soul.

"I'm afraid, I have never seen you before, my dear." He replied, a small smile playing around his lips. The same smile she had pictured every night before she fell asleep in her bed. He leaned back in his chair and lazily twirled a dagger in his hands. "But as you can see, I am here to take time to get to know you. So why don't you tell me something about you? Where do you come from and what were you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"But Peter, you must remember me, please. I'm Wendy. _Your_ Wendy. Don't you remember the night I've sown your shadow back on…or…or the thimble? Peter, you do remember my thimble, don't you?" her voice was desperately pleading with him and her cheeks were flushed. He couldn't have forgotten their thimble.

"Thimble? What's that girly nonsense? I ensure you I don't know anything about you. Now, who are you and what were you doing in the forest?" His voice had changed from the somewhat casual tone he had used before and now sounded deep and dangerous.

"I was searching for you, Peter."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Me? And why would you go and search me in the forest? I'm the captain of this ship, why didn't you come here? Don't you think it is more likely to find a pirate on his ship than out in the woods?"

"I didn't think of you as a pirate. I…I thought you would be with the Lost Boys."

With a metallic thud he hurled the dagger on the floor where it lay forgotten. Leaning forward, he grabbed her upper arms and ungallantly jerked her towards him. Their faces were a mere inch apart and Wendy could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Watch your mouth, wench. I'm the last person to walk this planet to be one of the Lost Boys. So stop lying and tell the truth!"

Wendy cringed and a shiver ran down her spine. How could Peter do this to her?

"Let go off me! I'm not lying, Peter. You were one of them, at least when I last saw you two years ago. What happened Peter? Why did you change?"

"I didn't change, I've always been captain on this ship." He sounded angry now and his grip on her arms tightened.

"Please, you must remember my thimble…our thimble." Tears stood in Wendy eyes and she felt so weak and vulnerable. Had it been Hook who had captured her, she would have known how to stood her ground, but with Peter…

"Oh, stop it. I haven't been talking to you but a few minutes and already I feel like killing you, you silly little girl," he hissed.

"What about Slightly, Curly and the Twins, Peter? Have you forgotten about them, too? And John and Michael?" her voice sounded desperate now and she was determined to make him remember. Heavy tears were rolling down her cheeks. This was not the Pan she used to know. The boy she loved. "What about Tinker Bell? And the fairies?"

"Fairies?" he smiled cruelly. "Certainly there is no such thing as fairies."

With a strangled cry she tried to launch at him. But he was way stronger than Wendy, so it didn't take him much to keep her in check. She struggled vainly in his grasp, which would most definitely leave bruises on her white skin, and after only a few seconds her body went limp in his grip.

She sobbed freely now and cried in his arms. However, it was not the loving embrace that she had dreamed of in which he held her and with one last cold look, he pushed her back into her chair and left the cabin.

Slowly Peter closed the cabin door behind him. She had made his blood boil, this stupid girl. He had never ever seen her in his life before and yet, she stirred emotions in him that were too hard for him to control.

They were different. He simply felt and knew it at the same time. When he had been so near to her, he could even smell it in her hair. The smell of summer, wind and freedom. The same smell that seemed to ooze from those horrible children. He hated it.

But maybe he could use his strange new guest to his own advantage. If she was indeed one of the Lost Children then he might be able to use her to lure them into a trap.

Wendy heard the cabin door click close for the third time that day. Again, she was left alone with her thoughts, but now it hurt even more.

Peter.

A pirate.

When did hell freeze over?

She cowered in her arm chair, trying to hide from the world. Somewhere deep down in her heart she knew that she had always wanted Peter Pan to grow up so that one day he would come back to her window in London and sweep her into his arms and take her away to explore the many things the world hides from the children. But she had never wanted him to be a pirate. Pirates were evil creatures. They didn't care for anybody but themselves, they had no morals. Peter did have morals. Peter cared about her and the boys and…and she cared about him. She cared about Peter and whatever it was that had made him change she would find a solution, turn him back into the Pan he used to be.

Wendy stifled one last sob and wiped her nose on her sleeve. There was no time for crying. Something sparkled in the glittery sunlight that fell in through the stained glass windows in the back of the cabin and caught her eye.

Peter's dagger lay innocently by the armchair, waiting to be picked up by his righteous owner. Wendy didn't hesitate. The pirates might think she was nothing but a little girl, but she had been taught to fight by the best swordsman on the planet and now it was time to show him that she still had it in her. She certainly wouldn't give up this easily.


	4. The Neverbird

**Disclaimer**:

This is my disclaimer, dear,

I really have to put it here.

I state that nothing here is mine,

'cept for the plot and this rhyme.

J. M. Barrie is the one and only,

Without his stories we'd be lonely.

Thanks for creating Peter Pan

And I hope that here I can,

Write about him and his mates,

So let's open up the gates

And read about our heroes' fates.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter was really hard to write and it took me some time to get it out…I'm sorry you had to wait, but from now on things will run smoothly and I will get out the next chapter as soon as possible.

I got a few really **nice reviews** and I hope that I get even more for this chapter…I try to make them longer and more interesting and to put loads of action in them…the romance-smut bit will come in the next chapter, or the one after that. We'll see. **Keep the reviews coming, I love them. **By the way, do you like my disclaimers?

**

* * *

**

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 4**

**The Neverbird**

****

* * *

Wendy Darling was standing at the cabin windows, looking outside and watching the sun set. She had been caught by pirates and now she had to find a way to get away from them. Them and Peter. She had thought about jumping out of the window, but she was more likely to be drowned by a mermaid or eaten by the crocodile than ever reaching the shore alive. She had tried to fly, but the pixie dust Jaz had given her had only lasted for the journey to the island, now, even with the happiest thoughts, she wouldn't do anything but slightly hover over the floor. Of course, she did have a dagger to defend herself since Peter had accidentally left his behind in the cabin, however, there were several dozen pirates on board and she would hardly be able to sneak on deck without anybody seeing her. There was no way she could defend herself against a bunch of trained, fully armed men.

Things didn't look too good for her. Wendy knew it and she was running out of time. It was getting darker and darker by the minute and the island wasn't a place where one should go out on his own at night. The strangest beasts and creatures roomed the forest and would kill anything and anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. She couldn't possibly risk to flee tonight, she would have to wait for the next morning. After all, even pirates would need a good night's sleep sooner or later and she might be able to tiptoe past them, while they would be snoring peacefully in their bunks.

Of course, there was Jaz, but she wouldn't rely on him. Firstly, he probably didn't even know that she was held captive by the pirates and, secondly, he almost certainly wouldn't even remember that she existed at all.

For now, all she could do was sit down and wait. She only hoped that Peter wouldn't come back tonight. After all, Wendy knew a thing or two about pirates, and usually they didn't treat their female prisoners very well. Nor the male ones for that matter, but there were things they could do to her that they wouldn't do to men and the mere thought of it made her shiver.

Peter. If anybody had told her that once she would fear him and wish she had never met him, she would have laughed at them. Peter, her Peter, he was her hero and would never hurt her. But this strange, nearly grown-up person wasn't her Peter anymore. Her Peter wasn't a pirate. Her grip around the dagger tightened so that her knuckles turned white. Quietly, she walked back to her armchair and sat down. The fire crackled happily in it's grate and it's seemed to laugh at her misery.

Wendy jumped as suddenly someone knocked gently at the door. Hurriedly she got up and hiding the dagger behind her back, watched the door with bated breath. Slowly, it creaked open.

In came none other than Smee, carefully balancing a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of food on it.

"Aye, Miss, the Captain ordered me to get you your tea. He was sure you'd be hungry." His eyes twinkled and he smiled at her good-naturedly.

"Oh, thank you. How…thoughtful of him." Wendy said her anxiety clearly audible in her voice.

Throwing another curious glance at her, Smee sat the try down on the desk in the middle of the room and then turned towards her. "Is there anything else, I can get you, Miss? A ship really isn't the place for a young lady and you might want something particular to make yourself comfortable."

"Well, then why don't you ask your Captain to let me go? I have certainly no desire to stay here on my own free will."

Smee just sighed and shook his head. Again he turned and this time, he walked towards the door.

"Smee, do you…has Peter always been the Captain of this ship?" The question came out of the blue and as soon as it was out, Wendy clamped her hand over her mouth, astonished that she had actually asked him.

"Why, of course Miss. He's been the Captain of the Jolly Roger for as long as I can remember." He answered with a frown.

"And…have you ever seen me before? Do I look familiar?"

At this, he seemed to study her face intently for a few seconds, and Wendy hoped instantly that the old pirate might remember her, but after a while, he shook his head. Judging by his looks, he obviously thought Wendy had gone crazy.

"No, Miss, I've never seen you before." That said, he hurried out of the cabin and firmly closed the door behind him.

Miserably, Wendy went over to the desk. Peter had been right, she was indeed hungry and the bread just looked too good to be left behind. It was then that Wendy heard another soft knocking noise. Her eyes flew to the door, anxious to see who would come in now and some tiny part of her was still hoping it would be Peter telling her that he had only been joking and that, of course, he did remember her.

But the noise didn't come from the door. Instead, it seemed to come from the windows.

Curiously, Wendy put her half-finished slice of bread back on the plate and walked towards the windowpanes. The windows were barred, but she could open them easily. Outside, there was nothing but darkness. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight. She could still hear the faint tapping noise and looking down, she could see a gigantic bird's nest, gently knocking against the ship's hull as the waves carried it towards it again and again.

Wendy had never seen as big a nest before in her life. It floated on the water quite steadily and seemed to be rather solid. Surely, it would be big enough to carry a human, Wendy thought. At least, it would be worth a try. She didn't have much time to think it over, or else an unfortunate current might literally take away her only chance to flee from the vessel. Clutching her dagger as tightly as before in her left hand, she climbed through the window and jumped. The thought of getting away from the pirates helped her soften and coordinate the fall and with only a little thud, she landed directly in the centre of the bird's nest. It kept floating steadily and using the dagger she pushed off from the ship. Luckily, it took only little paddling to get her into a nice current which would both carry her away from the Jolly Roger and towards the shore.

Now, I don't know if you have ever heard of Neverbirds before, but they are the most amazing birds one can imagine. They are huge, colourful fellows and every zoo would be delighted to get hold of one of them as they would be sure to attract hundreds of thousands of visitors. However, they are not only wonderful creatures to look at, they are also awfully over-protective parents. I'm not sure how it happened that one Neverbird's nest landed in the middle of the ocean instead of being build in the crown of the highest Nevertree found on the island, but fortunately for Wendy, it did and slowly, but surely her make-shift boat carried her towards the beach.

It wasn't until she heard the hoarse screech of the bird that Wendy noticed she had been watched ever since she had entered her float. The rightful owner of the nest was soaring right above her head. Wendy shrieked and protectively pointed the dagger at the animal flying in the nightly sky.

"Get – Out – Of – My – Home," the Neverbird screeched and darted at her. I'm sorry to say that it actually gave Wendy a warning, but human beings aren't very clever when it comes to talking to birds and even if Wendy had understood the order, she had nowhere to go. So, all she did was cowering low into the nest, making herself as flat as possible while at the same time trying to keep the bird in check with her weapon.

"Get – Out – Of – My – Home," the Neverbird repeated even more threateningly and this time it swooped down on Wendy and simply ripped the sword out of her hands. Wendy screamed with panic. Then, before she had the chance to see what was going on, the Neverbird dived straight at her, clawed its talons in her dress and heaved her out of the nest.

With a loud splash, Wendy was dropped into the cold water.

Naturally, the screams and shrieks on the water hadn't gone unnoticed by the pirates.

"Smee, what is going on?" Peter asked imperiously, his voice booming across the sea.

"Ah, it's just one of the Neverbirds again, Captain. Nothing to worry about."

And indeed, there was nothing to worry about. The Neverbird had once again occupied its nest and was quietly floating towards the shore. The surface of the water resembled a smooth black blanket and there was no proof of the incident that had happened only instants before.


	5. The Lost Boys

**Disclaimer**: I don't make any money with this story. Honestly, do you really think anybody would pay me for this? Hail to J. M. Barrie…and who ever owns the rights of Peter Pan and Wendy.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, I had to work on Sunday and after spending six hours outside in the sun I had such a massive sunburn…you could think my face was a lobster. I came back home and couldn't work on this chapter and Monday I had to face millions of people with the upper half of my face being bright red (and painful…I can tell you) and the bottom half a nice, unhealthy white. Life can be awfully humiliating.

From now on, I try and go for **weekly updates**…every **Friday** there will be a new chapter. I promise. J

**

* * *

**

**Thanks** for the fabulous reviews goes to: Wendy, Simone, Rebecca, Captain Oblivious, Dark AngelB, alleluia, Terriah, Lostgurl920, bamaslamma29, kiddo and Kate.

* * *

_Nucis numquam relinquere. _

* * *

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 5**

**The Lost Boys**

* * *

Luckily, Wendy was born on a Sunday. Children who are born on a Sunday are always blessed by the fates and that is probably why she didn't drown that night, for, once she had fallen in the ice-cold depths, it didn't take long until she lost consciousness. However, the current was kind to her and picking her up gently carried her to Flamingo Lagoon where she is now lying surrounded by three little boys.

"I think it is waking up," Jenko said yawning. "Oh, I wish I could still be asleep."

"It's not an it. It's a she," replied Nooves and took of his glasses. The frames were empty, the actual glasses had been long lost, but still, Nooves made it a habit to wipe and clean them from time to time. He was very proud of his glasses. They gave him a kind of intellectual touch, he thought, even though he didn't really know that such a word as intellectual existed.

"Well, we could make her wake up." Mischief was clearly audible in Wiggy's voice and he already had got out one of his arrows and was about to prod Wendy with it, when, again, Nooves stopped him.

"You can't just wake it up. I mean her. We can't wake her up."

"Why not?" Wiggy asked disappointed, but not yet ready to give up on his case.

"I think we should take her home," said Nooves, "to show her to the others."

So Wendy, unconscious and dripping wet, was taken away from the lagoon where the current had taken her the night before. It wasn't but two or three hours later that she finally woke up again and opened her eyes.

She blinked hard.

"Whaw?" she wanted to say "what", but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled sound. She had been gagged. And not only gagged, her hands and feet were tied to a chair. Wendy was in a little green room. All the walls were covered in leaves and only here and there little patches of sun light shimmered through the leafy ceiling and tiny windows in the walls. Maybe walls was not even the right word to describe them…they were rather hedges than walls. There were even some minuscule flowers blossoming amongst the leaves and therefore decorating the room and filling it with a sweet, intoxicating smell.

Apart from the chair she sat on, there was hardly any furniture in the room. Crammed into one corner were half a dozen huge mushrooms, huge enough to function as seats and little tables. Of course, Wendy couldn't see it, but she herself was actually seated on one of these mushrooms. Otherwise, the room was empty.

As she looked around her, her gaze fell on something like a door, or well, she assumed that it was some kind of entrance, which was covered by thick, green vines and therefore was a door. A little face peeped through the gaps in the vines and noticing that she had indeed found his hide-out, a high-pitched voice shrieked "she woke up, she woke up, she woke up!"

Wendy could hear the hurried tapping of little feet and after what was only seconds, the vines parted and in stormed a group of six boys.

The Lost Boys.

There were five of them and they all stood round her in a neat circle, eying her curiously. They all had different sizes and were clad in very dirty furs and rags of cloth. Somehow, they did resemble her new brothers, who were now back at home in London and had once looked just like them. Yet, they were all completely different from them. The smallest of the boys stood hiding behind the legs of another and she could see that he looked at her more with fear than with curiosity in his big brown eyes.

Immediately her heart began to melt. Those poor little boys. They needed a mother. Just like Slightly, Curly and the others had needed one.

But her thoughts quickly vanished when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Wiggy had prodded her after all.

"Oupf."

"Stop it." Nooves ordered. "She is already awake."

"I just wanted to make sure she is. Now, what do we do with her?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could keep her and-"

"What if she is dangerous? I don't want to keep her if she is dangerous." It was Fozzy who so rapidly had interrupted Nooves.

"Oh, shut up. If she's dangerous we can always kill her," Wiggy drawled smirking and as if to support his statement he drew his knife.

"Not if she kills us first," said Fozzy and Brownie, the littlest amongst them, crouched even more behind Jenko's legs.

"I would never kill you," Wendy tried to say, but again, it sounded more like a cow regurgitating grass than anything else.

"It can talk," Jenko stated interested. "Can anybody of you speak her language?"

Wendy huffed. At least Nooves seemed to grasp the fact that they only needed to remove the gag from her mouth to understand her clearly. So he cautiously walked up to her and with a swift movement cut the gag so that it fell from Wendy's mouth.

"Thank you," she said and took a deep breath. "Now, would you mind cutting the ropes as well? It's rather uncomfortable to be tied to a chair and it is not very polite, you see."

The boys looked at each other for a while and finally, Nooves shrugged and turning to her said, "very well, but if you try to harm us in any way, we'll kill you."

"I'd never try to harm you. Who do you think I am?" she said and got up after Nooves had untied her as well. Brownie and Fozzy backed away a little.

"For all we know, you could be a pirate, sent to poison us," Wiggy said and giving his knife a flick with his wrist, he added, "maybe we should kill you right away. Just to make sure-"

"I am NOT a pirate!" Wendy stamped her foot.

"You don't look like an Indian either." Jenko said. "So, what are you?"

"I am one of you. I belong to the Lost Boys."

"One of us?" the boys shrieked in unison. "No way. You are a girl."

"Yes, I am." Wendy stated loudly. "Don't you want a mother?"

"What's this fuss all about?" a new voice cut in coming from the door. There was Jaz, holding a dead rabbit by its ears, blood still dripping from a cut somewhere in its fur.

The boys stood in silence.

"Who are you?" Jaz asked immediately as his gaze fell on Wendy.

Before she even had a chance to reply, the Lost Boys answered the question for her.

"She says she is our mother!"

"I don't want a mother, Jaz! Mothers are dreadful."

"Yeah, she'll only boss us around."

"Let's kill her."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Wendy cried, eager to stop them before things would get out of hands. There had been too much talking about killing her already. "Mothers are wonderful. I-"

"We don't want a mother," Jaz interrupted her. "And we don't need one."

"But-"

"So, if you can't give us a good reason for your stay with us, then you'll have to leave and we can't let you go alive since you have seen out hideout."

Wendy's face turned white. She had never even thought of the Lost Boys not wanting a mother. How on earth could she justify staying with them? She gulped.

"Well, I think I am quite good at…at…at telling stories."

Wiggy quirked an eyebrow.

"Stories? What kind of stories?"

"Any kind. Whatever you want to hear about."

Jaz looked at the others before addressing Wendy again. "A story-teller. We've never had one before, but I think we might quite like it." He smiled at her genuinely. "You can stay with us, for now."


	6. The Home Over Ground

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, some of the characters are though.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

I got a few very nice reviews from you people. Reviews are great. I know that the last chapter was not as good as it could have been, but I wanted to get it out and done with and I might re-write it at some point in the future.

Secondly, English is not my mother-tongue. I am not a native speaker and I desperately need **a beta-reader**. So far anybody who has tried to beta-read for me gave up after 2 or 3 chapters, simply because I want more than just grammar and spelling corrections. I ask them for their opinion on the plot and I think I can be rather annoying, so **if anybody is really interested in beta-reading for me…let me know. **

Besides, from now on there really will be a** new chapter every Friday. **

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews go to: **alleluia, superstar4eva88, Lostgurl920, **Captain Oblivious**, angel-dolphin1, Trickster-Jaina-Fel, LoL 14012, Terriah, bamaslamma29, grlEgrl, babybluestarangel, Kikiki, Chayter and Wendy.

**DarkAngelB**: Uhm, Peter in the books (and the movie) is a very cocky, conceited, self-centred boy. So is Jaz. The Lost Boys in the books as well as in the movie aren't very nice either. They tried to kill Wendy, they would have let her die before she was one of them. They only don't let her, because Peter intervenes and Peter only intervenes because he loves Wendy. Jaz doesn't love her, so there is no need for him to remember her or anything about her. In the real Barrie books, Peter even forgets Wendy on their way to Neverland and only remembers her later on. I don't know why but there is something about Neverland that makes you rather forgetful. However, the relationship between Wendy and the lost Boys in this story will change as soon as she gets to know them better.

**

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Home Over Ground**

* * *

Three days had passed since Wendy had been allowed to stay with the Lost Boys. However, she was not happy. Things had changed too much since she had last been to Neverland and she just couldn't get used to them.

All the boys had left her on her own as soon as Jaz had told them she could stay and it was up to Wendy to get to know her knew home. The Lost Boys no longer lived under ground, instead, they had moved to one of the treetops of the high Nevertrees. The house was all made of leaves and vines, twigs and branches and the sunlight that streamed in through the thick, green walls always seemed to be a bit dim. Also, there weren't many rooms. In fact, the house only had one room and only when the sun went down, the children came back to their hide out and went to sleep on the moss covered floor. They didn't have any beds and only the mushrooms served as seats and tables.

Wendy found this outrageous. How could one live without decent furniture? And what made things even worse was that she hadn't yet discovered how to get down from the tree.

Her search for a ladder had been in vain and every time she tried to climb down using some of the tree's vines, she found herself moved upwards again. At times, it even seemed to her that the tree itself enjoyed teasing her, letting her climb down until she could actually see the ground and then pulling her up again with a violent jerk. Once, she had even tried to jump down and to float down to the ground clinging to happy thoughts as she had done to soften her fall when she jumped from the Jolly Roger. However, a thick, lush green vine had sneaked around her waist and pulled her back up, dropping her gently in front of the house again.

Sometimes, she even thought that the tree house changed its position, because when she looked out of the windows she never recognized the view.

The tree itself was huge, gigantic even, as Nevertrees usually tend to be. Every time she stepped out of the house, there always was a strong, broad branch on which she could easily walk without risking to fall of it. Compared to Peter's former home under ground, it was at least more airy, even though not as comfortable or homely.

At first, she had tried to talk to the boys, but every time that she came near Fozzy and Brownie, they only looked at her with wide, scared eyes, ran from her and climbed the tree to hide in the branches above the house. Jenko, on the other hand, simply seemed to forget about her constantly. Now and then, he would look at her in a confused way, then shake his head, yawn and walk off. She hadn't even tried to talk to Wiggy yet, because every time she saw him, he sent her murderous glares and sometimes she even thought to hear him growl at her when she happened to pass him by. Wendy decided it would be better to stay away from Wiggy just to be safe. And Nooves? Well, Nooves would sometimes look at her and she would give him a tentative smile after which he would jump and hastily scramble out of sight, his cheeks coloured with a tinge of pink. It seemed as if all of a sudden they had made it their code of honour to avoid her. They hadn't even asked her to tell them stories.

Finally, Wendy had enough of it. Jaz had so far been the only one to talk to her in a civilized manner and he had left two nights ago and not returned since. Wendy was not the type of person to be ignored. In fact, she was quite used to being the centre of attention…or if not in the centre, then at least she wanted to be part of the group.

Determined that this time she would not let him run off, she approached Nooves.

"Hello, Nooves," she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, hi," the boy answered and backed away a little to get to the door, but Wendy took a quick step to his side and thus blocked his way to the door, trapping him with her in the room. Realizing that she would not let him get away from her this time, Nooves nervously took of his glasses and started to clean them with his dirty shirt.

"Nooves, I'd really like to know why none of you boys is talking to me."

"Well, I am talking to you right now, don't I?" he answered and glanced around, still trying to escape from her.

"Only because you can't get away from me at the moment," she said with a frown.

"Uhm, you see, it is not that we don't like you-"

"Like me? How can you like someone you haven't ever really talked to?"

"Uhm, no, well…"

"Nooves, please," Wendy said with a pleading look in her eyes. She simply had to know why they didn't like her. Why they didn't want her to tell them stories and to let her be their mother. And she hadn't forgotten about Peter, either. She would need the Lost Boys if she ever wanted to get him away from the Pirates to revive his memories.

"You…you are just…so…girly," he stuttered not being able to look at her while he said it.

"Girly?" Wendy exclaimed. "I am not GIRLY!"

"What are you then, Girly?" came Wiggy's voice from the door behind them. "Just look at you. You're all clean and spotless wearing a silly dress."

Wendy didn't know what to say. True, she had tried to clean her dress after all she had been through, but it was far from being clean and spotless. Girly. How could he call her girly? From the start, she had known that Wiggy didn't like her in particular, but she had never thought of him being such a rude boy.

"Have you ever even brandished a sword? Or even gotten down from the tree to go out and hunt or fight the Indians since you've been here? You're more a grown-up than one of us. I don't know why Jaz let you stay at all. A story teller," he snarled. "We don't need your stories, we have our own adventures."

"If I had known how to get down from this stupid tree I would have done it! And who are you to call me Girly? You don't now a thing about me! And yes, I can brandish a sword…I have fought more Pirates and Indians than you and all the others put together!"

"Oh, really?"

"YES, REALLY!"

"Listen, Wendy,…" Nooves tried to interfere and calm the two fighters, but they wouldn't listen.

"Then, why don't you prove it?" Wiggy spat.

In the meantime, Jenko, Fozzy and even Brownie had appeared in the doorway. Obviously the loud argument between the two had made them curious as to what was going on in the tree house. Now they were watching the scene in silence.

"Fine, I will. Give me your knife." Wendy demanded, her eyes sparkling with fury, and she briskly walked over to him.

Smirking, he handed her the knife.

"But, Wendy, you can't…" Nooves said.

"Oh, believe me, I can. Now, how do I get down?" Determination filled her voice and there was a stern look on her face.

"This way," Wiggy said and pointed out of the door. "I'll show you."

Hastily, the three boys outside made way for Wendy and Wiggy who strolled casually out of the room, followed by Wendy whose step was as determined as her voice had been and Nooves, who heaved a sigh and gloomily trotted behind them.


	7. Hunting

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything but some of the characters.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: From now on, I've got a wonderful, excellent beta-reader. Kris not only helps me to get out the chapters on time, but also helps me improve my writing. And you, my dear readers, are the ones who'll profit from that. J **Thank you, Kris, for putting up with me. **

**Thanks for leaving a review**, Lifes Dark Angel, Dazzle1, Chayter, ChildofGod, Lynda-chan, Captain Oblivious, Trickster-Jaina-Fell, Reia, Terriah, Kiyoko, fire goddess 5 and Princess-MoonBunny. You rock.

**

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 7**

**Hunting

* * *

**

He stood on deck, brooding. Four days had passed since the girl had fled from his ship and although he had sent his men out searching for her, there was no sign of the wench. His hands were clenched into fists, so tightly that the knuckles shown white through the skin. Peter didn't believe one word the girl had said. Not one. And yet, every morning when he got up and looked into the mirror, he thought that he looked different. Older. The changes were only vaguely visible, but they were there. A new wrinkle in the corner of his eye that he hadn't noticed the day before, a slight change in the way he walked and talked, a new memory that he had thought to have forgotten entirely.

He hated her. Once they had found her she would pay for defying him. No one dared to disobey his orders, not his men and certainly not a little girl.

It was time he took matters into his own hands.

"Smee!" he hollered across the deck.

"Aye, Captain?" The older man gasped, searching for air, since he had hurried to his Captain as fast as he could.

"Call all decks on hand, Smee. I want to go hunting."

* * *

"How do I get down?" Wendy asked Wiggy, looking at him with stormy blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly out of breath. They had reached the tree trunk and unless she would start climbing she had nowhere else to go.

"Tickle the tree," was the boy's simple answer.

"Tickle the tree?"

He nodded and his gesture was affirmed by the others who stood behind her in a loose circle, watching her intently. Even Jenko seemed to pay attention for once and it seemed that even Brownie and Fozzy had forgotten to be afraid of her for the moment.

"Nothing else? I only have to tickle the tree?" Wendy repeated.

"Nothing else," Wiggy smirked, " you don't want to back out, do you?"

Wendy just glared at him. Taking a deep breath, she extended her hand and hesitantly started to run her fingertips over the rough bark. At first, she thought that nothing would happen at all. How ridiculous to think one can tickle a tree! But, then, she could feel it. The tree was chuckling. It sent soft vibrations through her fingers and her bare feet as well as through her body. She continued to tickle the tree more vigorously, using both hands now laughing herself. Wendy enjoyed herself immensely as though it had been not been a tree, but one of her brothers instead, whom she would attack mercilessly as revenge after they took her books or hid her homework. Only a few seconds later, she could sense that something sneaked around her waist and took a firm hold of her. A vine raised her in the air, away from the trunk and plunged her down through the thicket of leaves and twigs.

She screamed. She was pushed back down to the ground so fast that she thought she'd never be able to stop in time. However, as soon as the ground came in sight, the vine slowed and let go of her. Wendy fell the last 5 feet and landed flat on her face. Next to her, Wiggy, Nooves, Jenko, Fozzy and Brownie landed in a more graceful manner with soft thuds. Obviously, they were more used to travel by vine than she was.

With a groan, she got to her knees and then stood up. "Well, that's how you get down," Wiggy said laughing.

"Oh, thank you, you could have told me about the vine and that, you know," she said brushing dirt off her tattered skirt.

"I could have, but then it wouldn't have been so much fun to watch you."

Wendy huffed.

"Are you ready then?" Again, the five boys were looking at her expectantly.

"Well," she answered not sure of what to say. Actually, she wasn't as ready as she thought she had been only a few moments ago. Back on the tree, all she could think about was getting down from it somehow and now that she was indeed back down to earth, she realized that she didn't have a plan. She had said she would prove to them that she was very well capable of fighting and hunting, but how on earth was she supposed to do so with only a small knife Wiggy had handed her?

"Do you want to get back up?" Nooves wanted to know, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, get back up the tree, girly," Wiggy drawled.

"No, I don't," Wendy said with a hint of the old determination back in her words. Yet, she didn't like to admit it to herself, but she didn't have a plan. Back up in the tree house, all she had been able to think about was getting down the tree and from there she would make up a plan as she went along. Now that she was indeed back down to earth, she found that she didn't have a plan. She knew that the knife she had gotten from Wiggy was not good enough for hunting, if she really wanted to show the Lost Boys that she could really fight and hunt, she would need a better weapon. She could see it in their eyes that none of them saw her fit to take care of herself and that angered her. After all, she had been taught to fight by the Pan and even though she might not have put her knowledge to action for quite a while, she was still capable of doing so.

"Nooves, would you mind borrowing me your bow and arrows?" she asked the boy and was very grateful when he handed her the requested things without hesitation.

"Thank you."

And with that, she started of into the unknown thicket of the Never Forest.

* * *

"Captain, we have been searching for the girl for an eternity. Don't you think we should just let it go? Maybe she is not even on the island anymore and-" But Smee didn't dare finish his speech. One glare from Peter had been enough to shut him up and Smee knew that if he went on rambling his Captain would not hesitate to eliminate him right there and then. Already, he was twirling a dagger dangerously in his hands.

"Let's split up," was Peter's grim order. "Tell the men to search the forest till they reach Flamingo Lagoon. We meet back on board once we've got my prey." He didn't even wait for Smee to confirm his command. Without looking back, he set off South, leaving his men to themselves.

It annoyed Peter to no end that now he even had to leave his ship to find the silly girl. There were only very few things he disliked more than leaving the Jolly Roger and walking through the Never Forest. Twigs kept constantly slapping him in the face and climbing plants seemed to literally sneak themselves around his ankles to make him trip. He cursed inwardly as, once again, he had to use his dagger to cut himself loose from the vice grip of a plant. Oh, he would make her pay for this.

* * *

Jaz landed gracefully on the branch leading up to his home, whistling a happy melody. He was always in a good mood, but today he felt especially cheerful and in very high spirits. He burst into the tree house, ready to tell his boys and Wendy about his latest adventure. However, the house was empty. Abruptly, he stopped whistling, his happiness was gone. The house had never been empty for as long as he could remember. There had always been somebody there anxiously waiting for his return. Perhaps, they just wanted to play hide and seek? Jaz called out for the Lost Boys to show themselves, but not one of them would follow his orders.

As far as he could remember, there had been Lost Boys. He might not always remember how many exactly were there or what they were called in particular, but he was sure that he was the leader of a group of wild boys. And what else could a leader expect than that his troops would be waiting for him?

Anger welt up in him. Silently fuming he shot back into the air, ready to find his comrades wherever they might hide from him.

* * *

It seemed to her that they had been walking through the forest for ages. So far, there had been no sign of any deer whatsoever. Not a single Indian had crossed their path and no Pirates were roaming through the forest. To be honest, Wendy was quite glad of that. Certainly, she knew she could hunt a bird or maybe a rabbit, but to face a fully grown man was a different matter.

The Lost Boys had been tailing her all the time, Nooves shooting her a worried look now and then and asking her if she wouldn't rather return to the tree house. Nevertheless, Wendy wouldn't give up. She kept creeping through the woods as silently as possible. Making hardly any noise as she passed ferns and flowers and trod on rotten leaves and twigs. Her back ached from crouching down and her feet were wet. Already, she could feel that she was sporting blisters.

Then, just as she was about to give up and to ask the boys to return to their hideout since hunting would not be of any good anymore today, she could see it.

Something was moving behind the bushes right ahead of her. A faint rustle of noises indicated that something was coming towards them.

Instantly, Wendy crouched down and so did the boys. The tension was nearly visible between them. Even Wiggy had gone silent and held his breath.

Slowly, Wendy reached for one of her arrows and the bow. The thing was still coming nearer and she could feel that Wiggy and the others got their weapons ready as well, just in case she missed her target and a wild, furious beast would come storming towards them in a fury, ready to attack anybody coming across its path.

Her hands trembled. This was it. Now or never. Wendy's muscles tensed and then her instincts took over. She held her breath and then everything was over in what was only a matter of seconds. The arrow flew through the air right into the thicket.

A cry.

It had reached its target.

Wendy stood stock still, not daring to move. The Lost Boys, however, broke into screams and cries of joy as they rushed past her to see whatever she had killed. Gradually she started to let out her breath.

As soon as the boys had broken through the bushes, their cries had stopped and they had become eerily silent. 

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked and moving through the green thicket, bending twigs and brushing away leaves. Then she saw it.

Wendy Darling's arrow had not hit a wolf or bear or any other kind of beast.

Instead, lying on the ground in front of her, surrounded by the Lost Boys as if they had finally found their way back to their rightful leader, lay Peter, the arrow stuck to the hilt in his left shoulder.


	8. Dead

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, not mine. All Mr. Barrie's except for a few of the characters and some minor plot details.

* * *

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews: You are wonderful and you are the ones who make me meet my up-date deadline every Friday. **

Babybluestarangel, kate, Terriah, wendy, Chayter, Captain Oblivious, ( ), Kirby 12, Lifes Dark Angel, SuperStar4eva88, Edwards backup, dArKaNgEl A076, Dazzle1, Lostgurl920, Princess Moonbunny, Chii-123, ChildofGod, Bruja-de-Draco and squidluvr4eva. 

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wendy in this story is two years older than when Peter first brought her back to her parents. Let's say she is 15. Peter…well, no one can tell how old he really is, but in this story he looks like 16 or maybe 17 right know, the problem is that he seems to age faster than usual, he might look like 18 tomorrow, like 30 in a few weeks time…as I mentioned in the last chapter, he grows older and older every day. J Soon, he'll be a fully grown man. If anybody can change/reverse the process, that is.

* * *

**SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 8**

**Dead

* * *

**

White, hot pain shot through him and he wanted to scream. Scream until his throat was sore or the searing pain would go away, but no sound emerged from his lips.

His shoulder, all he could focus on was the throbbing in his shoulder. Why did his shoulder hurt?

Slowly, the pain turned into black coldness and he had the feeling that he was falling, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Falling into nowhere. Forever.

* * *

He looked so pale and fragile. All colour had drained from his face and it looked ghostly white, standing out from the green grass and plants around him. He didn't move and his chest only heaved so slightly that she wasn't sure if he still was breathing or if it was nothing but her imagination that made her wish and pray for him to still be alive. Blood was oozing from the wound, framing it with its sticky, dark red colour, making the stain on the expensive silk clothes he wore bigger by the second. She couldn't take her eyes of him. Her gaze seemed to be glued to the wooden shaft that had penetrated his shoulder. A sweet, coppery smell hung in the air and made her feel sick.

Around her, the Lost Boys stood flabbergasted, not knowing what to do. After all, Wendy had shot a pirate, and not just any pirate, but the Captain of the Jolly Roger himself. It was Fozzy who first started cheering.

"You killed him! Wendy killed him!" At first, he only whispered it, then the message sank in and all the boys jumped around Peter, chanting "Wendy killed him!" with all their might. They broke into a ferocious dance, twirling around the body in their midst.

The world was spinning and she didn't even take in all of what was going on around her. All she could focus on was Peter. She didn't even notice that Jaz had suddenly appeared in the trees above their heads and now was gradually floating down to them.

"I didn't mean to," she said and sank on her knees. "I didn't mean to." It was like a mantra and she couldn't help but repeating it over and over again.

She hesitated, then touched his face with her hand. He was still warm and his skin was as soft as it had been when she had last touched it so many months ago. Peaceful. Innocent. The cruelty he had shown her on the ship had gone and all that was left behind now was pure Peter. His eyes were closed. The expression on his face mirrored surprise.

"Please, don't die. Don't be dead. I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean it. Peter Pan can't die." A tear rolled found its way down her cheek and fell on his lips. She was crying.

"Jaz, she killed him! Did you see it? Oh, Jaz, she shot and bam he fell and then, then…Jaz, she killed a pirate!" Brownie babbled clutching at Jaz's make-shift trousers of vines and leafs with his dirty hands to get his leader's attention.

"I always thought she had it in her!" Wiggy added and shoved the smaller Brownie away from Jaz.

"Yeah, sure you did, but it was my bow and my arrow she used to kill him!" was Nooves dry reply.

Jaz didn't pay much attention to either of the boys, who were still busy cheering and laughing. He got down on one knee, grasped the hilt of the arrow and yanked it out of the Pirate.

For an instant, Peter's body came to life again. He hissed and buckled, then groaned and feel back down on his mossy bed.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, desperate to make him hold on to life.

Little drops of his blood pearled from the weapon and it glistened in the random sunrays that had found their way through the thicket of the trees. The boys had gone silent, watching their leader.

"She didn't kill him," Jaz stated calmly and snapped the arrow in two before throwing it away. "He isn't dead, yet."

Wendy's head shot up. "Then there's hope? I did not kill him?" She sounded encouraged and a glimmer of hope gleamed in her eyes.

"You did not kill him," said Jaz with a court nod and turning away from the hurt pirate. He added, "Now let's go so that he can die in peace."

"Die in piece? What's that supposed to mean? We can't just leave him here! Are you crazy?" Wendy exclaimed and her words called the lost boys back who had already started to follow Jaz's lead back home.

"We have to take him home with us. We can't let him die, Jaz!" Wendy's voice quivered. Hadn't Jaz told her that there was still hope for Peter? How could he even just think about leaving Peter here to die?

The boys were speechless. "He's a pirate!" huffed Wiggy and looked at her indignantly.

"Yeah, we kill Pirates, we don't nurse them back to health so that they can kill us!" Nooves said and polished his glasses.

Fozzy, on the other hand, looked alarmed. "If we take him back to the tree house, he'll know where we live and then-"

"But-" Wendy tried to interject and then was cut off herself as the boys rambled on.

Jaz's frown deepened. Already, he was in a bad mood. That it was Wendy who had managed to shoot the pirate Captain was a pity and it hurt his pride that he had not been there to claim his right as leader. It was his duty! His! He had accepted her as one of his group, and now this girl was taking his honour away from him, and still, he would forgive her and let her stay with them. Who did she think she was to question his orders? Did she want to take his place as leader? The boys had already followed her out into the woods instead of waiting for him as they usually did.

"I said let him die in peace." He spoke with determination in his voice and as if to underline the sincerity of the situation, his jaw was firmly set. He wouldn't let this Wendy win.

"But-"

"No!"

Wendy looked at him, her eyes pleading to the boy to reconsider his decision. Her hands were clenched so tightly in the material of Peter's shirt that it threatened to tear.

The silence between them seemed to be excruciatingly long and heavy. Finally, Jaz spoke again.

"Very well, if you wish it, stay with him, but don't you even dare and come back to us. Stay with him, and you're dead, as dead as he will be before the sun sets!"

Wendy gulped. There was a knot in her throat and her stomach was churning, but she stood her ground.

"I am not leaving him!"

"Then do as you wish and die with him!" he said cruelly. "You are no longer one of us! You're dead!"

"Jaz, please…Jaz."

Jaz didn't even bother to answer her pleading. The Lost Boys stood around them in silence. With one last, pitying look, he rose into the air and flew off into the sky and as if their leader had given them a silent command, the Lost Boys turned and trotted away from Wendy and Peter. Nooves gave her one last smile and she could see that even Wiggy looked as if he doubted that Jaz had made the right decision. However, she would not leave Peter. She could not.

All she could hear now were the birds which sang happily above her in the trees, oblivious to the tragedy that was happening right below them, and Peter's now ragged breath. Blood had spilled on the ground as well and had started to form a little dark pool on the grass and moss. Again, she touched his face. Cold, it had been so warm only minutes before and now it was as if she would touch a block of ice. Cautiously, she peeled the shirt hiding the wound to the side. It looked horrible. Never had she seen anything like it before. The arrow hadn't gone through his shoulder completely, nevertheless, the wound looked like a big red hole continuously leaking blood, and with it, Peter's life. Wendy knew she indeed had to stop the bleeding. But how? All her clothes were too dirty to be used as bandages. Peter…he would have somewhat clean clothes. She rummaged through his trouser pockets and, yes, there was something. A handkerchief. It looked clean enough, it would do. She pressed it on the wound. Hopefully, it would stop the bleeding, or at least, slow it down. She needed time to think, time to make a plan.

"Peter, please, don't die. Please, please, don't."


	9. The Little House

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Peter, he would make a wonderful slave. J Unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

**Thanks for awesome reviews go to**

Zorrina, dArKaNgEl A076, kate, Lance, Princess MoonBunny, Lifes Dark Angel, Terriah, Captain Oblivious, SquidLuvr4eva, Lyn, gReeNeYedeLfguRL13, Songbird21, kate, icantthinkofanoriginalpenname, Laurie and SuperStar4eva88

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that there was no update last Friday. I simply couldn't make it. First of all, this chapter was very hard to write and I didn't know how to put all the things that ought to happen into words and secondly I had to work night shifts on the weekend before and hardly got any sleep and actually I can't even remember how I got through to Friday at all. L

Your reviews are the only things that kept me going!

**

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 9**

**The Little House**

* * *

It was a fairy who found them.

The sun had long since gone down and a chilly wind swept through the branches of the trees, making the leaves shiver.

Wendy had tried to pull Peter's body away from where they were, but he was too heavy to be moved by a single girl. She had considered going to the Pirates to ask them for help, but wouldn't let Peter stay behind alone. He was still unconscious, only groaning now and then and his condition hadn't improved. On the contrary, Wendy even thought it had gone from bad to worse even though the bleeding had eventually stopped. His body was now searing hot and the wound itself looked nasty. The injury wasn't the only thing bothering Wendy. There were more dangers out in the Neverforest than she cared to think of right now and it was getting colder and colder by the second, since the sun was no longer warming the island. Crying, she had fallen asleep next to Peter.

At first, it only had been one single, tiny fairy that after night had come, had left its flowery house, stretched and yawned and then hidden behind an oak leaf after she had seen the two humans. 

Fairies don't usually associate with humans. They rather keep to themselves and in case ever a human being comes near their playgrounds, they disguise as flowers so that no one would see and discover them. However, don't be fooled into thinking that fairies can't defend themselves! On the contrary, half a dozen fairies, armed with tiny spears as well as bows and arrows, can easily defeat a grown-up human, as they have very well proved in the past already. They will stab you to death, or compel you to nurse their children and turn you into something tedious, like a tree or a bush. If they can't get hold of you to hex you because you managed to escape, they'll assault you every time you come even remotely near them.

So, it shouldn't surprise us that the first thought of our little fairy was to hide and then to fly to alarm her little friends. Yet, this fairy was a particularly curious specie-woman and after she had thought herself safe behind her oak leaf for a whole two minutes (which, in fairy time is awfully long), she dared take a peek at the two humans. It was Wendy who interested her most. Of course, she had already seen several of the boys, Pirates and Indians roam through the Neverforest, but girls were a rather rare sight on the island.

Brave as she was, she silently lifted into the air and cautiously let herself drift towards the sleeping bodies on the ground. Softly, she landed on Peter's chest and then carefully walked across his chest, climbing over the silk shirt and determinedly making her way towards Wendy's arm that lay sprawled over Peter, still clutching in her hand the piece of cloth she had used to stop his wound from bleeding. It was one of the silvery buttons on Wendy's sleeve that had caught her attention and as soon as she reached it, the little fairy started posing in front of it as if it was a mirror. She was so engrossed in admiring herself that she was mortified when Wendy turned in her sleep and thus robbed her of her mirror-button. Fuming, the tiny elf started gibbering and cursing, completely forgetting that making noise might not be such a good idea if one wanted to stay unnoticed. And indeed, the noise woke Wendy.

Groggily, Wendy opened her eyes. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but obviously, she had somewhere along the way. The next thing she knew was that something was violently pulling at her sleeve.

"What?" she asked softly and lifted her arm, taking a small, glowing fairy who still clung desperately to the cloth and therefore to the button with it.

"Oh, who are you?" Wendy said, intrigued by the little intruder, but as soon as the fairy noticed that she had been spotted, she let go of the sleeve and sped behind the safety of her oak leaf.

Careful not to disturb Peter, Wendy stood up and took two or three steps towards the hiding place.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't do you any harm."

The fairy, who did as all fairies do, didn't quite trust Wendy's promise, but couldn't help glancing at her. Wendy gave her an encouraging smile and extended her flat hand and after a second glance, the fairy cautiously stepped on it. After all, Wendy didn't look too dangerous to her and there was still the possibility of getting a glimpse of, or well a glimpse of herself, in the button. Slowly, Wendy lifted her up to her face.

"Hello," she whispered and the creature on her hand responded with a soft jingle. "My name's Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling… and who are you?" Wendy accompanied her introduction by curtseying and so did the fairy, again happily tinkling.

Now, if Wendy had been a little younger, she would have still been able to understand the fairy language and therefore have known the name of her tiny acquaintance, however, all she could hear was a joyful tinkling and jingling.

"I think, I'll call you Jingle. Yes, I think that fits you," she laughed.

It was then that Peter stirred and groaned.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked and nearly sent Jingle smashing into the next tree trunk. Immediately, Wendy knelt down beside him and stroked his forehead.

"Peter, can you hear me? Oh, Peter!"

Curious as to what was going on, Jingle landed on Peter's chest again and spotting the wound, walked up to his shoulder, leaving tiny footprints of Fairy dust on his clothes. Either she didn't mind nor care that she was just standing on top of the most feared pirate on the island, or she simply didn't recognize Peter for who he was.

"Jingle, please, he is badly wounded, can't you help him with your fairy magic?"

The fairy just looked at Wendy, disbelief in her little eyes. Helping a human? No way that she would help a human, besides, she wasn't good enough to heal an injured person anyway! Slowly, she shook her head, gave Wendy one last look and wanted to fly off, but Wendy's pleads called her back.

"Please, no, don't go!"

Hesitantly, Jingle hovered in midair. Wendy was nearly crying, her eyes already filled with tears that threatened to fall. Then Jingle left her and Peter on her own again.

It was hopeless, wasn't it? Now even a fairy had abandoned them. Didn't even the fairies remember Peter? He had always been kind to them. Where was Tink when you needed her?

Peter would die. She could feel his life draining away and there was no one here to help them. No one. It wouldn't be long before the wild beasts would find them. In fact, by now Wendy had begun to wonder why the bears and wolves hadn't come yet. They could certainly smell Peter's blood and since he was so badly wounded, he was easy prey. Wendy tried hard to blink the tears away, she wouldn't cry. Not yet. She still had Wiggy's knife and remembering the small weapon, she searched for it in one of her pockets and finding it, clutched it tightly in her hand. Whatever would come for them, she would defend Peter and herself. The knife wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Everything will be fine, Peter. I won't give up, I promise, I won't. You'll be fine. I won't let you die," she whispered soothingly and stroked his sweaty hair out of his face.

Suddenly, an immense bustling and chiming filled the air. Startled, Wendy got to her feet, knife at the ready even though her hands trembled. Was this it?

Only seconds later, they were surrounded by an innumerable number of fairies. Small ones and taller ones. Thin ones and fat ones. Ones that glowed golden and others that had a pinch of orange in their glow.

The sight rendered Wendy speechless. She could still remember watching one of their balls, but the number of fairies that had come here was simply mind-boggling. Overwhelmed, she sank to her knees, the knife dropping to the floor unnoticed. Some of the fairies carried tiny tools with them, others had already brought twigs and leafs with them. Wendy watched in awe as the little workmen and –women started to work around her and Peter. Soon, she could see what they were up to. They were building a house! A real little house for them!

Wendy wouldn't believe her eyes. Already, the walls were two feet high, made of leaves and twigs, complicatedly interwoven with each other, leaving gaps for windows with windowsills on which they put the most beautiful flowers. There was a door and a doorknocker, just like the one back when Peter and the Lost Boys had built her little house for her to keep her safe and warm. Later, there was chimney which, once finished, promptly started to smoke and immediately, Wendy felt warm inside. She watched the fairies work from one of the windows and she could see that they were so fond of their house that even though it was quite finished, they just wouldn't cease to add some more detail to it. So they gave it ever so many extra touches and after that even a few more.

Then, an army of gardeners arrived, bringing seeds and bulbs and tiny fairy spades and forks with them to start work on a garden for the little house. Soon, the fairy magic worked and there was a wonderful flower garden to the right and if Wendy threw a glance out of one of the windows on the left, she could see a fine vegetable garden. Roses grew up the walls of the house and after less than five minutes, everything stood in full bloom.

Now, the house certainly wasn't huge in our standards. It was just long and wide enough to cover Peter and Wendy, but if you compare it to the size of one tiny little fairy, it was gigantic. And, what was even more important, it gave Wendy an even bigger amount of hope back. Presently, they were safe from the dangers of the forest. Tomorrow, she would think of something to get them out of their misery.

One after one, the fairies left, taking their tools and unused seeds with them. Wendy called her thanks out to them and watched their golden glows disappear in the darkness of the trees one by one. Just as she thought that now Peter and her were finally alone again and the last bit of light had vanished from her sight, a tiny golden glow settled in one of the window frames.

Jingle.

"Jingle," Wendy smiled at her little benefactress. "Thank you, thank you so much."

The fairy only tinkled slightly, then yawned and stretched and eventually settled down beneath a tulip leaf as cover and with a rose knob as pillow, went to sleep.

Wendy was more than thankful that Jingle had decided to stay with them. Her light reminded Wendy of the nightlights back at home that would never go out, but be there and protect the sleepers.

Peter seemed to have calmed as well. He was still feverish, but his breathing had steadied and in the fairy's soft, faint glow, the wound didn't look as nasty anymore either.

Neither Wendy nor Jingle and certainly not Peter noticed the gleaming pair of eyes that had been watching them for the past few hours. Once the watcher was sure that the three had certainly fallen asleep, they turned and left. They would come back in the morning to see if Wendy and Peter were still there and if the Pirate was still alive.


	10. Dreaming

**Disclaimer**: Except for some characters, it's all J.M. Barries.

**

* * *

Author's note**: Again, I received some incredible reviews. It's great that so many people read my story. Makes me feel good…you know that warm and fuzzy feeling you get sometimes when you see the most wonderful person walking on earth pass you by… J Uhm, yes, I'm not offended by criticism, but if you happen to not like something I write, it would be really good to explain about it to me in detail. Otherwise, I can't see where I might have gone wrong.

Also, this story turns out to get quite long. I'm still somewhere in the exposition and the main Peter-Wendy part has just about started. So for all of you who are waiting for some more Wendy-Peter action, there's definitely gone be some, it just might take a few more chapters. I go on holiday in two weeks and from there on I'll have more time on my hands and the chapters will get longer to speed things up a little.

**

* * *

100** Lovely, wonderful reviews came from: **LifesDarkAngel, littleBUNNY92, Moon Step, Captain Oblivious, dArKaNgEl A076, Terriah, Zorrina, Baloo, Chayter, bamaslamma29, Anya3, squidluvr4eva, cdwings19, Trickster-jz and gReeNeYedeLfguRL13.**

SuperStar4eva88: In your review you said that you didn't really like the last chapter. Well, that's all right, but could you please tell me what exactly it was that you didn't like? It would be really helpful for me.

Yuki Asao: Thank you that you like your story, but you mentioned that my Grammar isn't good. Could you please let me know what exactly is wrong with it? Since I get the story beta-read, I actually think that my Grammar is okay.

**

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 10**

**Dreaming**

* * *

It felt good to be near him, to be so close to him. His scent filled her senses and engulfed her intoxicatingly. She put her arms around him, never wanting to let go of him again. Peter. He had finally come back to her. They were reunited in Neverland. Laughing. Loving. Happy. He would whisper her name and give her that overwhelming smile of his, making her heart melt and her knees go weak and wobbly. They would fly again, soar through the sky as one, as if they had never been separated at all.

A smile spread across Wendy's face while she was sleeping. In dreams, all things dreadful and ugly are forgotten and you can see the world as you want it to be. Right now, Wendy was dreaming and unconsciously her body was moving closer to Peter's, who was lying next to her. Sighing, she contentedly wrapped her arms around him protectively. He was hers as she was his. Deep down in his heart he must feel the same even if he didn't admit it just yet. Some day he would admit it. He had to. Peter and Wendy, they simply belonged together, didn't they?

* * *

His shoulder was on fire. Burning pain radiated through his body. It hurt. Gracious god, it really did hurt. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Where was he? Where was his bed? Where was his cabin? Where was Smee?

"Smee," he croaked, his throat sore. He wanted water and some damn good explanation. Everything around him was green. Was he in the forest? How on earth had he gotten here?

And why was his shoulder pulsating and throbbing with pain?

Turning, he tried to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings, but found that he could not do much more than raise his head. Something distinctively heavy was lying on him.

Something?

No.

Someone.

Maybe it was the pain that made him hallucinate, but sprawled across his torso lay a girl, and not any girl, but that stupid little cow he had been searching for all this time! She was smiling and clutching his shirt in her hand. She looked awfully small and young, sweet even, but her appearance was lost on Peter.

He wasn't careful when he rolled her of him. Instead, he simply gave her a good shove and pushed her away. Immediately, he regretted his actions, a searing pain drove through his shoulder right down his arm and into his chest and head and straight down to his toes. Peter would have nearly winced, but gritted his teeth just in time to force the whimper back down his throat. A pirate doesn't show pain.

His shirt was open and now he could see it and with the sight of the wound came the memories. He had been walking through the forest, searching and then…then an arrow had hit him and he could remember that he had looked at it with bewilderment…a piece of wood sticking in his shoulder. Then the pain had come and pushed him into a bottomless black pit of unconsciousness.

The wound didn't look that bad, nevertheless, he had blacked out! He! Thank goodness that none of his men had been around to witness his moment of weakness. Carefully, he examined his shoulder. Dried blood had left dark spots on his formerly clean clothes and had crusted around the edges of the hole in his flesh. The arrow had gone and the bleeding had long since stopped, but he felt weak and vulnerable all the same and weak and vulnerable are not the words one should associate with pirates. However, the wound looked as if it had rapidly healed over night and he was rapidly getting back his strength. It was still raw and open and it hurt like hell every time he tried moving his arm, yet Peter knew that soon all that would remind him of this unfortunate incident, would be a scar. Had he slept longer than he thought? Maybe more than just one day had past since he had been injured?

One of his lace handkerchiefs, which had been obviously used to cover the wound before it slipped further down his chest, was so encrusted with blood that it was spoiled for any further use. Lazily, Peter peeled it off his skin and flung it aside.

* * *

Wendy wasn't woken by her mother's sweet voice ringing through the nursery as usual, instead, she rather ungracefully was flopped on her front and her face buried in dirt and moss. Immediately, yesterday's memories flooded her mind. Peter. The arrow. The fairies. The hut. Peter. She could feel him being next to her and could hear his sharp intakes of breath every time he moved.

The dream was still fresh in her mind and it took her an awful lot of self restrain not to fling herself at him. He was alive and well enough to stir. Her heart ached and she could feel her stomach churn because she was so near him, so close to him. Here in the woods, far away from the Jolly Roger and the pirates, surrounded by trees and plants, it was just like it used to be. Him and her. They had spent the night together, alone. A blush crept on her face and tinged her cheeks with a rosy pink. What would Father think? And mother?

At a snail's pace, Wendy turned to face the young man by her side. She had to be careful, after all, he was still a pirate and not the Pan she used to know. Inwardly, she even regretted that she had been so carelessly that she hadn't taken any precautions. She should have tied his hands and her knife at the ready. It hurt her to think these thoughts, to be afraid of Peter, but how could she make him remember if he injured or even killed her first?

"Peter?" she asked timidly, ready to back away just in case he would attack her, but the tiny hut wouldn't give her room to escape anyway. "How are you?"

In the mean time, Peter had gotten into a sitting position, crouching low so that his head would not hit the low ceiling. Carefully not to move his arm to much, he pulled at his shirt and tried to button it up. He flinched as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Peter?" Wendy repeated as she didn't get an answer and then, before she even knew what she was doing, she reached out and gently put her hand on Peter's. "I'll do it," she said softly and her fingers graced over his skin, searching for buttons and buttonholes and sending jolts of heat up her fingers and right into her heart whenever she touched him. Could he feel it, too?

Roughly, he slapped her hands away. Her startled look found his eyes, but there was no softness in them. He was oblivious to the sting in her heart which his words and actions caused her and his eyes remained cold and empty, even though the familiar, mischievous sparkle was there.

* * *

He had just returned to his hiding-place when he noticed that someone inside the hut was moving. It was early in the morning and he had actually been quite proud that he had made it here at this time of the day without anybody else realizing that he was leaving or where he was headed in particular. After all, it had taken him quite an amount of courage until he had finally decided to keep an eye on the girl and the pirate.

Now, things were getting interesting. The door of the little hut swung open and out crawled the pirate, feet first and violently cursing all the way.

* * *

"Keep your dirty hands off me," he sneered as he made his way out of the hut. Getting to his feet, he brushed the dirt of his clothes and watched the door while Wendy followed him back into the open. Once Peter had gone outside, she had looked for Jingle, but there had been no sign of the little fairy that had gone to sleep with them the night before. Had she only dreamed that the fairy had been there?

As soon as Wendy, too, had left the little house, their shelter began to shrink at rapid speed. Getting smaller and smaller by the second. Now it was only a foot tall, a doll's house and still shrinking, turning into a miniscule hut no bigger than a match box. A few heart beats later, the hut was so tiny that they couldn't see it anymore. It had vanished amongst the leaves and the moss on the ground.

Peter had watched the scene with a frown on his handsome face, but used the distraction and grabbed hold of Wendy's arm. His grip was tight and strong.

"What?" Wendy gasped at the sudden contact. Only a few hours ago she had feared for Peter's life and now he was up and about again, as if nothing had ever happened.

"You're coming with me," he said and already began to manhandle her through the thicket of the forest. "You managed to get away once, but I certainly won't let you escape a second time."

"Why are you doing this to me, Peter?"

"Why I am doing this to you?" he answered. "The question is why you are doing these things to me! Why did you come here? Why did you stay with me when I got injured?" He stopped at his last words and turned round to face the girl he was dragging behind him. His gaze was searching, suspiciously questioning her of her motives.

"I…" She wasn't sure of what to say. She knew she loved him, she loved the boy that had taken her to the Neverland so many months ago and she could feel that he was still in the young man in front of her. Could she tell him that she was in love with him? But this person standing in front of her wasn't her Peter. He looked like him, smiled like him and smelled like him, yet he was acting completely different. Could she love this new Peter or was all that she could think of how to change him back into what he used to be?


	11. Doubts

**Disclaimer**: Nope, it's still Mr. Barrie's. All of it, except for a few of the characters and the plot idea. Although he probably wouldn't be happy with me, making Peter a grown-up and a pirate.

* * *

Even though I once again didn't manage to update last Friday, I got so many lovely and encouraging reviews…it's amazing. Now that I am on holiday I'll be able to dedicate more time to my stories. Finally. :) **Thank you for your support**, you really make my days!

**Zero-Wing, AriTwist, Lifes Dark Angel, Terriah, Anya 3, Captain Oblivious, Zorrina, Ginevra-luvr, Alisha, DewDrop Sapphire, copperpenny, littleBUNNY921, ****dArKaNgEl A076 ****and bamaslamma29.**

**

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN**

**Chapter 11**

**Doubts **

* * *

Absentmindedly, he buttoned his shirt in front of the mirror after checking on his wound for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The injury had more then healed. In rapid speed, the flesh had closed and all that was there now was a thin white line, an innocent looking scar marring his skin. It looked as if it had always been there, for years and years. He couldn't even remember what his shoulder looked like before. Lost in his thoughts, his fingers trailed over the line of the scar. Faintly, he could recall that it had hurt, but every morning when he woke up, it was harder to remember how it had happened. Only if he concentrated on it really hard, the healed flesh would remind him that it had been pierced by an arrow and with the arrow, Wendy came back to his mind.

It had been three days since he had returned to the Jolly Roger with the girl in tow as his recaptured prisoner. At first, he had been furious, had wanted to torture and kill her, then, however, he had thought of something else… something far more dreadful than death. After all, she was useful. She had spent some time on the island, had befriended the Lost Boys and knew where they lived. A sly smile spread on his face. She was attached to him. She liked him and he could read it in her eyes that she probably did even more than just that. It would be too easy to manipulate Wendy.

Wendy.

He didn't speak the word out loud, but it echoed in his head every time he let his guard slip and the name intruded his thoughts. She had told him her name, but still, he preferred to only think of her as "the girl".

Somehow, she always managed to make him feel awkward, even if all he did was think of her. There was something wrong about her and he couldn't get rid of the distinct feeling that she shouldn't be here on the island at all. Her mere presence on the ship was wrong to him. Women shouldn't be on a ship. Hell, prisoners shouldn't be on board the Jolly Roger. He was a pirate; pirates didn't even take prisoners!

* * *

It was stifling hot in the tree-house. The mid-day heat and the Neverland sun had done there best to warm the island as usual and despite the huge leaves above the house, they had succeeded in turning the little home into a baking oven. The Lost Boys hung around lazily, sweating and complaining about the heat now and then. None of them felt up to playing or hunting, it was simply too hot and even if the weather had been cooler, they probably would have stayed high up in their tree, doing nothing. Jaz, too, was idly floating through the room on his back, playing his pipes, thinking. The heat didn't bother him much; he didn't mind whether it was snowing, raining or if the sun was shining. Yet, there was something nagging inside of him. Lately, he had a hard time motivating his boys to do anything. They did go out hunting in the morning, they would play and fight if he wanted them to, but they never did anything out of their own accord anymore. From time to time, he even thought that he caught one or the other giving him a strange, sad look, but he never knew why.

Jaz didn't understand what had happened to the loud and noisy group that usually inhabited the tree-house. Sure, he had been away a lot lately and he had been having many adventures out there on his own, nevertheless, he had always come back home and always found a merry round of boys, eager to listen to his stories. Now, however, things had changed, and Jaz didn't like it one bit.

* * *

He had visited her only two or three times since they had been back on board, because he had been unsure whether he would be able to keep his temper in check. Peter hadn't wanted to jeopardize the advantage with which this girl provided him. Now that his anger had cooled down a bit, it was time that he took matters into his own hands.

The key turned nearly noiselessly in the hole, unlocking the door. Casually, he then knocked on the cabin door and almost immediately after, he opened it and entered the room without having waited for Wendy's reply. She was sitting on a chair at the table, looking faintly astonished that it was he coming inside, but her surprise didn't last long. Carefully, she put the piece of cloth she had been sewing and mending on the table.

"Peter," Wendy said trying to keep her voice devoid of emotion.

He gave her a courteous nod and with only two or three strides, he crossed the small cabin and sat down on the chair opposite of her own.

"How are you?" she asked, wanting to talk to him, to listen to his voice that, even though now it was deeper and more masculine, for her still held so much of the old Peter. Wendy was absolutely sure that there was still something boyish and good in the man sitting across from her. It was not only in his eyes, his gestures, his behavior. Briefly, she smiled. Nonetheless, she knew that she had to be careful and she was well aware of the fact that his looks were deceiving her. Sitting in front of her was a pirate and it was hard for her to keep that in mind.

"Fine, thank you," he finally replied and returned her smile.

"How's your injury then?" Her soft eyes flickered to his shoulder, then back to his face.

"It healed pretty well, there's nothing left but a scar."

"Do you mind me having a look at it? Since I was the one who shot you, I'd rather make sure it really did heal well."

"Not at all, but don't be bothered about it. It's nothing."

Wendy followed his every move with her eyes as he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside to show her the wound.

"It's a scar," she whispered unbelievingly.

"I told you it was all right," he said, smiling at her charmingly.

"No, Peter. Don't you understand? Three days ago you lay out in the woods with what looked like a deadly injury. It can't have healed that quickly." Wendy spoke loudly and heatedly. How on earth was it possible for the wound to turn into a scar in a matter of three days?

"Look,-" Peter tried to interject, but was interrupted by Wendy himself.

"Peter, don't you see it? You're growing older every single day. That's why your shoulder is cured, because you're aging so fast that every morning you look as if a month's time has passed since the night before." Her voice was now desperate and frantic. How could he not see what was happening?

Peter looked at the girl, her face flushed and her eyes wide and he could feel anger well up inside him. Again, she was trying to tell him her stupid stories.

"Oh, stop it," he said angrily and buttoned his shirt again.

"Then you think this is normal?" she asked.

"Yes, it is normal for a wound to heal, whatever you might think!"

"But-"

"Save it," he growled standing up and before Wendy even had the chance to call him back, he was out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

He had needed to get away from her or else he would have hit her. Back in his room, he slowly walked towards his mirror, once again checking his mirror image in it. Things had gone wrong. He hadn't wanted to fight with her, he had wanted to talk to her, to charm her, to manipulate her. Instead, he had let a mere sentence from her get to him. He should have listened to her, should have smiled and talked to her. How else would he gain her trust?

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and gave his reflection one last inquisitive look in the mirror. He looked different. Older. Didn't his jaw just look a little bit more defined than the day before?

No.

The little vixen was getting to him with her stories. Ever since she had stepped foot on his ship she had been telling him her fairy tales about him being a Lost Boy and suddenly growing older. What nonsense. Everyone grows older. That was a fact. There was not one person on earth who wouldn't end up as a grown-up.


	12. Dreams

**Disclaimer**: No, I am not Mr. Barrie. Fortunately, I am still alive.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I got a few reviews asking why this story was rated R. Well, at the moment, it might be okay to rate it PG 13 or even PG, but in a couple of chapters there definitely will be sexual content and then the R-rating will be justified. J

I got so many reviews, it is absolutely mind-boggling. All of them were really encouraging and some were even outrageous.

* * *

Thank you for your support: **Just Duck, Sucker For Romance, squidluvr4eva, FanFic Frankie, gReeNeYedeLfguRL13, Terriah, Zorrina, Ginevra-luvr, Anya3, lara-n-kurtis, bamaslamma29, dArKaNgEl A076, littleBUNNY92 DewDrop Sapphire, **

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN

CHAPTER 12

Dreams

* * *

Daggers. Swords. Blood. Screams. Everybody around him was fighting and then, all of a sudden, he could feel the pain in his heart. The world around him went silent and time stood still. There was a man standing above him, sneering and smiling. An evil, triumphant smile. It was not his dagger that hurt him, even though he could sense the tip of the blade graze his skin, ready to cut his throat. It was the words the man spoke. He couldn't hear them, couldn't understand them, but he could feel the pain they caused in his heart. All he wanted to do was scream and cry, cry like a little boy. He could feel the blade cut into his throat, drawing blood even though it was nothing but a tiny scratch, he could hear himself scream, his voice sounding eerily high and there were others, screaming, crying, pleading voices…and then, suddenly, it was over.

Peter woke, his breath ragged and fast. His body was covered in sweat and his clothes stuck to his body. The nightmare. Every single night that he went to bed, he knew that soon after he fell asleep, the dreams would come. Not pleasant dreams, but nightmares that would hunt him and tear at him and never ever let go of him again.

Getting up, he stalked to his desk, lighting a single candle and pouring himself a glass of red wine. The small circle of light comforted him a little. His muscles hurt and ached after waking up and his heart was still beating hard and fast against his rib-cage. It was always the same after he woke up and he knew that if he went to bed again, he would fall into a restless, but thankfully dreamless sleep until everything would repeat itself the following night.

Slowly, he took off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Smee would take care of it in the morning. Another simple linen shirt hung over a chair and would do for the rest of the night. Peter picked it up and walked over to the mirror, watching himself dress in the dim light. Shadows flickered across his face and his chest, hiding the bitter smile playing around his lips. Once again, he had found himself searching his face for wrinkles and lines that would show that he had changed since he had last looked into the mirror. The girl was making him go crazy. He had to stop thinking about what she told him.

His fingers stopped as he was about to button the last button of his shirt, because his gaze fell on his throat. Was it just a shadow or was it real? He leaned in a little closer to get a better look…but, yes, it definitely was there. There was a scar, a tiny little scratch at his throat, just like the one in his dream.

* * *

However, Peter was not the only person on the island to be plagued by nightmares.

High up in a tree, floating on his back right under the ceiling of the tree-house in his sleep, Jaz was crying. Tears found their ways out of his shut eyes and ran down his cheeks, dropping to the wooden floor with tiny splashes.

* * *

Wendy lay in the bunk bed in her little cabin on board the Jolly Roger, thinking. Ever since she had found out about Peter's changes, about Peter growing up and being a pirate, she had repeatedly told herself that she had to be cautious. It was so easy to be deceived by his looks. She knew that he would try and manipulate her, like Hook had manipulated and used Tink to get a chance to kill Peter. Instinctively, she felt that Peter would try and use her just in the same way if she just let him.

Something was wrong in Neverland. From time to time, Wendy thought that she could get a glimpse of different pieces to the puzzle, but she could never see the entire picture. There was a new…she hesitated to use the word, but, there was a new Pan in Neverland. Jaz. There was a new pirate captain, Peter. New Lost Boys and fairies…so many things had changed and yet everything felt oddly familiar. There were the same pirates, even though she thought that there were some new faces among them, too. It was as if the concept of Neverland hadn't changed at all, only its protagonists had been flipped and turned and twisted. And no one but her seemed to remember that once things had been similar, yet were now so different.

So far, Wendy's tactic had been to tell Peter about his past. Only, that this hadn't worked. He had gotten angry and threatened her, once even laughed at her, but he hadn't believed a single word she had told him. Her situation seemed to be hopeless. There had to be a way to make him remember. There had to!

Sighing, she turned in her bed and snuggled herself into the blankets. Only a few days ago, she would have given almost anything to be able to get back to Neverland and be with Peter. She had been missing him for such a long time and now that she was back, she wished to be at home again and to never have returned to the island. Then, Peter would still be a boy. Peter. He would still be hers.

The noise of the key turning in the lock cut through her thoughts. The door creaked open, carefully, slowly as if not to wake her should she be asleep. A golden glow filled the open door and the candle light tinged all in its reach in a warm and soft yellow. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. Was this her chance to escape again from the ship? Whoever came to visit her here, certainly wouldn't expect her to suddenly jump up and rush past them. But did she want to escape? Where would she go? Wouldn't it be better to stay with Peter to try and get his memory back?

She could hear someone close the door, just as slowly and carefully as it had been opened before. Someone walked past her with gentle steps and Wendy opened her eyes a little to see who her nightly visitor was.

Peter stood there at the table. Even though she couldn't see his face, because he had turned his back to her, she knew it was him. She knew the way he held his shoulders and his hair looked just as messy and unkempt as it used to be after hours and hours of riding on the wind's back.

Quickly, Wendy closed her eyes again, as Peter turned and walked towards her.

* * *

Peter didn't know what had made him come here in the middle of the night. He hadn't wanted to talk to the girl, but his feet had taken him here and before he could stop himself he had unlocked the door and gone inside. There on the table lay the piece of cloth she had been working on earlier. What was she working on? He examined the tiny stitches on the fabric. It was a shirt. His shirt. The one he had worn when he had been injured. Obviously, she had mended it, sewn the cuts and holes back together so that now it looked as good as new.

He put the shirt back on the table and silently walked to the bed where she was sleeping. This girl was the strangest person he had ever met in his entire life. She looked almost pretty in the dim, soft light. Rosy cheeks, pink lips. So young and innocent. Making as little sound as possible, he put the candle down on the floor and kneeled beside the bed. She was so different.

Wendy.

She didn't belong here. She was no pirate and no Lost Boy. There was no place for her on the island and yet she was here.

Wendy.

He wanted to touch her. See, if she was real or if it had only been a dream. A dream instead of a nightmare. His fingers trembled as he extended his hand. Her lips, he wanted to feel them. Would they be soft? Warm?

Just then, she shifted in her sleep a little and immediately, he drew his hand back.

No, he wouldn't wake her. As cautiously as he had come, he stood back up and left the cabin, locking it carefully so that she wouldn't be able to escape. He felt relaxed and calm as he stood outside, his back leaned against the door. Peter felt good, for the first time he could remember, he felt good and tired and he knew that back in his cabin he would go back to bed and be able to sleep. A small, genuine smile played on his lips. Maybe he would come back and look after the girl tomorrow night.


	13. Visitors

Disclaimer: Not mine. Some ideas are though.

* * *

J Amazing reviews once again came from: Zorrina, pastyglue, anonymous, Terriah, Yuki Asao, Lifes Dark Angel, gReeNeYedeLfguRL13, littleBunny92, JustDuck, DewDrop Sapphire, AriTwist, Ginevra-luvr, lara-n-kurtis, keddababy, dArKaNgEl A076, kitkat47, ChildofGod, ariadne and Kiyoko.

Yes, the plot is finally taking shape…I mean, I already know what is going to happen, but I guess now, some of you have a faint idea where this story is going. Oh, and if you asked me to review your stories, I certainly haven't forgotten about that and I will review anything you wrote, as soon as I find enough time. J

* * *

SHOW ME HEAVEN

Chapter 13

Visitors

* * *

Every night, he came and watched her. It took him some effort to get to the tiny porthole. At first, it had taken him a bit of time to even find the cabin she was locked in, but once he had found Wendy, it had been easy to remember.

He had been shocked, when then, one night, the Pirate Captain had opened the door and entered the room while Wendy had been fast asleep in her bunk bed. His first reaction had been to draw his knife to be able to protect and defend Wendy, but he couldn't very well get inside through a window no bigger than his head. Then he had realized that the Pirate wasn't there to hurt her. He had breathed a sigh of relief. However, he told himself that it was better to be safe than sorry and keep an even closer eye on Wendy. So, every night he had come to watch over Wendy until the Pirate Captain would leave again.

And he was not alone. Shortly after himself, a little fairy would arrive at the Jolly Roger. Sometimes, she would even be there before him. Usually, fairies and Lost Boys wouldn't get along too well with each other and it had taken the little elf a night or two until she would go near him, but now, they kept each other company, although the fairy would never go too near the porthole, just in case that her golden glow would shine inside and reveal their presence. 

It would nearly be dawn, before he would return to the tree house hurriedly, afraid that one of the boys might have woken and found him missing.

* * *

Tonight was the fourth time that he silently opened the door and crept inside. Already, it had become a habit for him to visit her.

Wendy.

Peter whispered the word tentatively, as if it was an incantation, something magic that would change his life and turn his world upside-down.

Wendy.

He told himself that it wasn't because of her that he came. No, it was because somehow he could sleep more easily after he had seen her sleep so calmly and peaceful. It was easier now to endure the nightmares which, too, seemed to be less terrifying and scary. And to be honest, he was quite curious. There was something about Wendy that intrigued him.

All he did tonight, like every night, was sit down beside her bed, looking at her still, sleeping form. Again, it had been an extraordinarily warm day in Neverland. He couldn't remember when it had ever been hotter on the island before. The cabin was stifling, even though the sun had long since set and the air had cooled. Maybe he should open the window. Just a little so that a breeze would get a bit of the fresh, nippy night air in. Peter's eyes moved up to the porthole. Surely, Wendy wouldn't be able to escape through that tiny opening, and certainly not, while he was here with her. A soft, golden light caught his eye.

"Fairies," he whispered with distaste. One of them must be fluttering right in front of the porthole. Peter furrowed his brows, but didn't move to get up and open the window. Instead, a sly smile spread across his face. It was too easy to kill those little flies with clothes on, and yet he never got tired of doing so.

"I don't be-"

Peter was interrupted impolitely mid-sentence as suddenly a hand was clamped over his mouth from behind.

"Don't say that! Every time someone says that, a fairy drops down dead," Wendy said softly.

He was stunned by the feel of her hand against his lips, something cool and soft pressed against the warmth of his body. How could she be so cool when he felt like he was being burnt alive in this weather? It wouldn't have taken him any effort to push her off, but he didn't do it. He couldn't and wouldn't do it.

Slowly, as if she feared that as soon as he would be able to talk again, he would say the dreaded sentence, Wendy removed her hand from his mouth.

He didn't say anything as he turned back to face her. Her eyes were wide and her hair fell around her face in tangled strands.

Wendy.

Innocence.

Maybe now he had a chance to get closer to her, to make her trust him?

"I won't say it, then, if it means so much to you." His voice sounded hoarse and was no louder than a whisper.

"Thank you."

He paused looking at her again. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to find him next her bed, she was sitting there calmly and quiet, and he suddenly felt the urge to explain his presence to her. "I…I came here to-"

She gave him a small smile. "It's all right, Peter. You don't have to explain it…you…used to do that when…when you were a boy, too. That's how I got to know you." She spoke hesitantly, never taking her eyes of his, waiting for a sign of rage and anger and ready to back away if his temper should flare.

"How I got to know you?" he repeated, his blue eyes looking quizzically at her.

Wendy nodded, "Every night, before my brothers and I went to bed, I used to tell them stories. Stories about Cinderella and Snow White and then, later, about you."

Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"You liked my stories a lot and that's why you came to my window every single night to listen to them. But, somehow, one night, Nana, our nanny, discovered that you were hiding and when she chased you away, your shadow got left behind." Wendy said, carefully watching Peter's reactions. "So, you had to come back to get your shadow while we, Michel, John and I, that is, were asleep…only that I woke up. Then, we got to know each other and…"

"and?"

"…and…you didn't know what a kiss was, so I gave you a thimble instead and told you it was a kiss." Wendy blushed furiously once that had been out.

"A thimble?" he laughed a little.

Wendy nodded. "And then, you gave me a kiss."

"Did I?"

"Mhm, this one," Wendy answered and pulled out a little golden chain from which dangled an acorn.

"How very peculiar," Peter said and his eyes gleamed with a hint of boyish mischief.

"Mhm." Wendy had never felt odd when she used to be around Peter. Whether they had laughed or fought, she had always felt relaxed when she had been near him. Now, it was suddenly different. She was quite glad that she was still wearing her blue dress and not her nightgown. Otherwise, it would have been even more embarrassing. Wendy fidgeted a little underneath her blanket. Her stomach churned a little every time she looked at him and it was even weirder to talk to Peter about things like thimbles and love stories, even though they were only fairy tales. She couldn't possibly tell him that she had even tried to thimble him.

"And what happened then?" he asked.

"Oh, then you asked me to come to Neverland. You don't remember any of it, do you?" It was a simple question and Wendy knew that he didn't remember any of their old adventures, let alone their thimble, and still, the question she had asked betrayed her, carrying a trace of hope in it that he might say yes and take her in his arms to fly away with her.

However, Peter shook his head. "No," he said, his voice carefully neutral, "I'm afraid, I don't remember."

"I wish you would," was all Wendy answered and for a while, both sat there in silence, not knowing what else to say.

None of them had realized that the candle Peter had brought with him earlier, had long since gone out. It was the faint light of dawn coming through the porthole that illuminated the cabin, as Peter finally stood up and left Wendy.

* * *

Back alone in her bunk bed, Wendy couldn't help thinking about Peter. It was as if he was the only person she could think about at all. Nothing else would pop into her mind, her thoughts always kept wandering back to him. He hadn't changed that much anymore, physically, that was. There definitely was an emotional change. Or was that just wishful thinking? It had been nearly five days since she had last had a close look at him. Maybe it was just the candlelight that made him look young and unchanged. No, that had definitely been the Peter she had seen five days ago. A grin spread across her face. Whatever it was she was doing, it was working. She just had to keep going.


End file.
